When We Search for Something New
by Nature-Girl668
Summary: There comes a time when we want to discover a new place, or a new feeling, or maybe even a new person. Well, there's one family in Halloweentown that experiences just that.
1. It was Two years Ago

_**A/N: OMG! i haven't posted anything in foorrrreevver! Sorry! Please son hate me! So anyways, i may never finish any story on this acc. but you know what, i want to see what I can do in a month! In my favorite month! With my favorite holiday! That's right! HALLOWEEN!**_

* * *

><p>*~*~*-|Jenna's P.O.V|-*~*~*<p>

"The air was chill, and the night was silent. the streets were bare, but the howls were violent. As a foolish human teen wandered the streets, a skeletal man had fear to seek. He spotted the child and said through the dark 'i will scar you so badly, it'll stop your frail heart.' so he crept up behind and clamped his hand on the boys arms. He let out a scream, another success of the Pumpkin King's charm."

That was two years ago, I was almost fourteen as I said my speech to the horrid folks of Halloweentown. Me and my brother would finally be able to go out on Halloween to the human world with our dad and scar then until they were as pale as, what did Dad call it? Right, snow.

I looked a the clock as my father spoke at the podium where i had just in a few more minutes, it would be October 31st. My favorite day, and this year it would be even more special. I looked down at the front row and saw my mom, my eleven-year-old brother, ten-year-old sister and my youngest brother who was only eight. My mom saw me and smiled as she gestured to the podium. I looked at my dad. Right, i was supposed to be listening. Well, I know i haven't missed much, especially since almost every night, he would read the speech to Mom, or all of us until he got it perfect. After a little while, he finished talking, gave a slight bow, and sat back down. Then the mayor came up.

"Thank you Jack, I'm sure with your two oldest coming along, this Halloween will be horrible yet!" Seth leaned towards me and whispered something.

"He always says it's our most 'Horrible Yet'. He needs a new catch phrase." i held back a snicker and Dad gave me a warning glance, we both stopped.

After the town meeting, we went to he house and quickly and easily walked up the long, wooden staircase.

"Jenna, Seth, you two stay out for a little bit, okay?" Before we could tell Mom 'Okay' she walked inside and shut the door.

"Hm, well okay then." Seth said as he pulled the color down on his tight under shirt. I sat down and took off my worn out shoes. I sighed as i hummed the Halloween Song. "That's so old, why do you still sing it?"

"I'm not, I'm humming." I continued to hum as he scoffed

"Pfft, same thing." He sat down beside me and slowly started to join in on the humming. We heard the distant clock strike midnight. "Yes! Fifteen years old!" the bell dinged once then twice.

"Haha! Fifteen!" We high-fived each other as we stood up. "I wonder?" He walked in and saw bats, spiders, black ribbon and web decorating the house. "Whoa." i said with smile. "A little much?" Seth and I walked into the kitchen where it was so dark, i couldn't see Seth beside me. "Can you find the light?" I asked.

"Maybe." I heard him feel round for the switch. "Got it." The lights came on and our family members stood an yelled. "Surprise!" We both smiled at the four beautifully wrapped boxes and delicately piped cake.

"I love it, how 'bout you?" I nudged Seth with my elbow.

"Yeah, it's great!"

.

.

Yep, it was all two years ago... now, thing are just slightly different. The world i lived in, just wasn't big enough for me. I guess, it still isn't.


	2. Something's Up

_**A/N: Here's a Shoutout to my first Favorite and Follow for this story! Thanks Readerfever for favorting and following "When We Search for Something New". And It was my B-day! Thanks! Now for CH.2!**_

* * *

><p>*~*~*-|Seth P.O.V|-*~*~*<p>

For two years, Jenna and I had been going to the human world to scar the humans on Halloween. I loves every minute of it. A whole night, just me, Jen, and Dad! She liked it too, but I could tell something was... well, off

We walked to a graveyard to get home. It was cold, but I liked it. The moon casted an erie glow on the dead leaves and grass. In the middle of the cemetery was a huge tomb, Dad open the cement door.

"After you." He said with that skeleton grin of his.

"Jen, you coming?" She was looking off towards the fence, ignoring me. She walkways did that when we were about to leave. "Jen. Jenna!"

"Huh, oh yeah, right, I'm coming." She walked trough the tomb and opened up the doors on the other side to Halloween town. "Why can't we stay longer?" She asked as she watched us walk in.

"Well, we've done all that we've set out to do; not a single soul was left without fear!" Dad said as he started to walk towards the pumpkin patch. "My dear Princess and Prince, you two did horrifically, you should be proud." It's not like I wasn't, I was just thinking about Jenna and how her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Yeah, terrifying." I said with an evil grin as I walked beside Dad. "are we going to have make a grand entrance in our scarecrow outfits?" I said. I really didn't like wearing that thing, it was so itchy!

"Well, you two don't. But I have to, why don't you and Jenna head home, okay, Seth? And then I'll have Jane go get y'all for the awards." Jane was our 13-year-old sister, she's so sweet that that would be the only reason to hate her, the mayor and Dr. Finklestien say she's just like Mom.

"Okay, Dad. Come on Jen, let's go get some snake and spider stew!" She looked at me with a blank face as she spoke in a tiered voice.

"Okay" she always perked up at the mention of Moms stew. I knew something was up.

We got to the house and I headed straight to the kitchen. I got out to bowls from the cabinet.

"You want some?" I called out as she was walking away.

"I'll get some later." She seas as she walked down a hallway. I shrugged and served her anyways.i left my bowl on the counter as I left to take Jenna's hers. I walked down the hallway and when I got to it, climbed the ladder using one hand. When I got to the top, I lightly knocked on the wood without looking over.

"What?" I heard Jenna say softly.

"I got your dinner, can I come up?"

"Yeah, sure" I looked up above the wood floor to see Jenna staring out the window. I placed the bowl on the floor so that I could get up.

"Is something wrong? This gets worse every year." I walked to her desk and placed her bowl by her lantern.

"What does?" She asked. I knew she knew what, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Well, after Halloween, you look like your missing something. Like, someone just got taken away from you." She sat down on her bed and just started at the dark colored floor. "Can you at least say a single sentience?" I sat down beside her.

"Nothing's missing." She yawned. "I'm going to sleep, night."

"What about the prizes?" She was always interested in those, she has never missed a single one.

"Just tell Dad I was too tired." Okay, she had to have been sick to say that.

"Oh, well, okay."


	3. A Melody

***~*~*-|Jane's P.O.V|-*~*~***

I watched as my dad came through the town in his costume. I loved it when he lit on fire because it just looked really cool. After he jumped into the fountain and came up in his suit, i walked through the crowd to stand by him as people started to compliment him, Jenna, and Seth. I tugged on his sleeve and he looked down.

"Jane! Where have you been?"He asked with a happy smile.

"I was in the grave yard, picking some..." My voice trailed off. I couldn't tell him that i was getting Deadly Nightshade. "Flowers, I was picking some flowers for Jenna."

"How nice of you." He bought it, as always, no one thought I could lie. They all say that I'm like mom, quite, sweet, and curious. Restless at times, but in a good way. But they forget that Mom knew how to trick people in a subtile way.

"Are the awards coming soon?" I asked as I looked at the Mayor. He replied with his happy, confident, creepy face.

"Why, of course! Soon enough, young Jane, soon enough." I nodded and turned back to Dad.

"Should I go get the twins?" I said, Mom said I would have to tell them when the prizes were going to be given out. I usually do that for them, give then the news of what's going on. I didn't mind, i actually liked doing that.

"Yes, they're at the house, be quick now." He said as he bend down to kiss the top of my head.

"Okay." I slowly ran to the house and opened the front door. "Jenna! Seth! Come On!" Only Seth came down. "Where's Jenna?"

"She's not coming, she says she's too tired." I had a look of confusion that was very obvious. "Yeah, I don't get it either."

"Well, we better go check on her." I said looking through the house. Seth started to walk out of the door.

"You can, I'm not going to miss a second." He ran off and i ran the other way into the house. I went up to Jenna's room.

"Jenna? Are you okay?" I climbed up and walked to her bed, the blankets were just jumbled up a messy way, and the pillows were on the ground, another unmade bed from Jenna. I slightly shook my head as I looked around. "Jenna? Where are you?" I walked to her bathroom and knocked. "Jen?" When no one answered, I walked in. I opened the door slowly. "Oh, no." The window was open. I ran to the window, and to my relief, there was a rope hanging on the ledge. "I am now on a search." Just for the fun of it, I climbed the rope down.

I looked around and tried to decide which way she went. "This way, i guess." I turned to left towards the graveyard. When it started to be dirt instead of stone, I could see the foot prints left by me and Jenna. I walked through the gate quietly and heard a soft voice. It had a melodic tone and it sounded like Jenna.

_"I know somewhere, out there in that world,  
><em>_Somethings hidden, something's left a secret.  
>If only i could stay there a day, i'll find out what it is.<br>My world here is not big enough, it's the same old stuff.  
>Can I go Look? My parents would be shook.<br>I feel lost, and if i do this, what's the cost?"_

A spark of curiosity was lit in my head. I looked at her as her soft silhouette against the moon. I decided to keep quiet and i just walked away.


End file.
